Head on Collision
by Evanescent Darkness
Summary: Sunny breaks up with Otto, but he's innocent. What will result? R&R pleez
1. Default Chapter

Head-on Collision  
  
Over the summer, Otto and Sunny's relationship grew bigger each day. That summer was the best either person had ever had, but it did have it's ups and downs.  
"Oh my God, did you see Reagan Heller (A/N: Reagan Heller is an OC of mine.she's a punk rock singer) on VH1 last night? Dude, she was hot!" Twister was telling Otto about his nightly watch of VH1.  
"No, I don't really pay attention to other girls that much now that me and Sunny go out," Otto stated truthfully. He knew Sunny would have been proud to hear that. Otto kept on washing dishes, anxious to get through.  
"But anyway, you know about that big accident that happened last Tuesday on interstate 109? I felt so bad for that little girl. She was all bloody and stuff." Twister made a sick face and shook his head.  
As Twister kept on talking, Sunny walked into the Shack and looked around for Otto. When she didn't see him, she walked towards the back of the restaurant. She stopped when she overheard Twister and Otto talking. She couldn't help but listen.  
"Man, she looked pretty messed up." Twister leaned against a counter.  
"She looked fine, to me." Otto continued washing his final dishes.  
Sunny's heart dropped. Did he just say what she thought he said? A girl was fine? Tears welled up in her eyes and rage filled her broken heart. She covered her face and ran from the Shore Shack in sobs.  
Otto skateboarded home and thought about Sunny. He was so happy he had met her, and dreaded the fact that she was leaving in a couple of months. He finally reached his house and went inside.  
Walking up to his room and sitting his skateboard beside his stereo, he picked up the phone and called Sunny. He listened to it ring a few times, then heard her voice pick up on the other line. Her voice sounded scratchy and irritated.  
"Hey Sunny, haven't seen you all day! Sorry I couldn't get up with you until now. I had dish-washing duty today at the Shack. I missed you." He smiled as he thought of her beautiful face.  
"Oh, really?" Her tone was bitter and cold. "Didn't seem that way. I guess I'm not fine enough for you, huh? Well, find yourself another girlfriend! Otto Rocket, I never wanna see you again!"  
Otto heard a click and then a dial tone. His heart sunk and everything began to spin, or so it seemed. What did I do? he thought. He had just been dumped for nothing.  
At the breakfast table, Otto stirred his cereal, not eating much of it. His sister eyed him carefully.  
"What's wrong? You don't seem so happy this morning. You and Sunny get into a fight?" She seemed concerned, but that wasn't enough for him. He sat up quickly and banged his fist down onto the table.  
"Why do you have to ask all these questions?" He could feel his face getting hot and his vision began to blur with tears. He sprinted up stairs and slammed the door. He sat down on his bed, face in hands, and cried. For once, he just cried because he wanted to. That was something he had never done. That was when he knew he was in love with her; he couldn't get mad at her, and he cried for her. 


	2. I'll Do Anything

I'll Do Anything  
  
That day, Otto decided he wasn't going to stop at anything, and that he was going to get Sunny back, even if she would only be his friend. He then set out to try to get her back.  
As soon as Otto arrived at the Shack, he stopped to see Sunny sitting at a table with a blonde guy. Otto had seen him before. His name was Austin Stiles, and he attended Otto's middle school. He always thought Austin was a poser, considering he wore skateboard and surf clothes, but did neither sport. The thought of Sunny with a poser made Otto sick and mad.  
He walked into the Shack and glared at them both. Sunny glared back and continued to talk to Austin. Otto walked into the back of the Shack. He could hear Austin putting on his fake surfer accent for Sunny; he did that with every girl he thought was cute, which meant most of the girls at Sea Crest Middle School.  
"So babe, like, who did you say you used to go out with?" Austin said, looking Sunny up and down with his radiant blue eyes. Even if his looks made Sunny melt like butter, Otto knew how raucous Austin's personality was; his mind was dirtier than a New York gutter.  
"Oh, you know what? I don't think I can remember what his name was." Sunny looked down at her fries and sighed. Deep down, she missed Otto, but she could never forgive him for what he said. She'd dump Austin any day for Otto, but she couldn't now.  
Austin nodded and took a sip of his root beer. "Yeah, man, I know how those memory lapses go." Austin was as bright as a gray marker.  
Sunny and Austin got up and walked out, holding hands as they did. Otto watched them walk out, nauseated. Just the thought of Austin and Sunny kissing made him repulse. He had to get her back, before that creep did anything bad to her.  
As Otto was walking home, he saw Austin standing at the edge of the Pier.with another girl! The thought surprised him, because he knew he saw Austin with Sunny at the Shack today. But nothing with Austin really surprised him. He stopped and crouched down and looked at them from behind a bench.  
He could hear Austin saying something, but he wasn't sure what. He decided to go to the next bench and eavesdrop from there.  
There was that fake surfer accent again. "So babe, who did you say your last boyfriend was?" IWhat, the.? /I Otto thought.  
"His name was Kyle Warner. He was a total jerk to me," the girl said. She leaned closer to Austin, letting him put his arm around her waist.  
"Yeah, well, I won't be a jerk to you, baby." Austin leaned over to kiss her, and then began to make out with her. Otto was too grossed out to watch anymore, so he left and headed home, with a lot on his mind.  
Otto sat on his bed and sighed. He looked across the room at a picture he had of him and Sunny together on the Pier. He more terrible than he ever had. Sunny had dumped him for a guy who was playing her like a fiddle, and Otto hadn't even done anything. He was bearing a lot on his shoulders that moment. He was about to call Sunny, but he knew she'd hang up on him, so he left and went to her house to talk to her in person.  
Otto took a deep breath and thought of his little speech in his head. He reached for Sunny's doorbell and rang it, hand shaking. He heard footsteps in the distance. Suddenly, the door opened, and Sunny was face-to- face with Otto.  
Sunny rolled her eyes. "Were eating dinner." She was about to close the door when Otto stopped it with his hand.  
"Sunny, we need to talk. I don't care if you're having dinner or not, we need to just get things straight between us." He was straightforward and tried not to sound harsh.  
"All right," Sunny muttered as she let him in. "Mom, Otto and I have business. We'll be in my room." Her mom said okay and continued to eat as her daughter and Otto walked upstairs.  
Sunny closed the door and looked him straight in the eye. "So? What do you want? You'll be lucky if I let you grovel at my feet."  
Otto kept a straight face. "Sunny, I don't know what happened between me and you, but what ever did, let's forget it okay?"  
"Forget it? How can I forget? How can you not know what happened?"  
"I don't know, really. Was it something I did?"  
"Yeah, I overheard you and Twist talking. You said something about a girl being fine."  
Otto thought and remembered the girl they were talking about. "Oh, that. Me and Twist were talking about that little girl who got in a wreck on 109. Twister said she looked like she'd gotten hurt bad, and I said she looked fine."  
Sunny's eyes got wide. She didn't say anything. She crossed her arms and turned facing the opposite of Otto.  
"Sunny, I know you might feel kinda bad right now about accusing me of something I didn't do, and this isn't going to help, but I'm gonna get it over with and tell you anyway. I saw Austin kissing another girl on the Pier."  
She didn't say anything; she just stood facing away from Otto. "Sunny? Are you okay?" Otto asked.  
He could see her shake her head "no." He stood and walked over to her and put his arm around her. Tears were streaking down her face.  
Behind sobs, she apologized. "Otto, I'm so sorry. I should have never broken up with you. I was so stupid to think you'd ever say or do anything like that. I'm sorry I didn't trust you; it was Austin I shouldn't have trusted." She cried and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I bet you think I'm a real ass."  
Otto smiled crookedly and said, "I did for a while, but I don't now. You overheard me wrong, that's all. Every body makes mistakes.except for me, of course."  
Sunny stopped crying and looked up at him. "What? I've seen you beef on the half-pipe more than once, you know." They both laughed at that, happy they were back together.  
Otto still had one thing on his mind. "So, um, did you ever, uh, kiss Austin?"  
Sunny shook her head. "No. In fact, I'm glad I didn't. Besides, I'm sure he wouldn't have been as good a kisser as you." She leant up and kissed him lightly.  
"Heh.thanks."  
La la la, the end, lol! 


End file.
